Replicans: The New Era
by Annad
Summary: Once 17, human Clehist Vera discovers she is a Replican.A new race of the NightWorld species more powerful than vampires, more versatile than shifters.Set in 2014, life after the millennium battle is hard.And the Replicans are destined to rule...
1. Prologue

NOTE: I have actually revamped this story. I have made the prologue longer and the plot is still the same but the way it has been said has changed, also the length.

**Disclaimers: The Night World concept is not mine and I do not earn profit off it either. All else is mine, ie the plot, characters (ones not from Night World books) and whatever else.**

**Spoilers: Be sure to have read most of the Night World series to be safe. I'm pretty sure I'd be referring to most book especially the ones with the Wild Powers are I guess.**

Replicans: The New Era 

PROLOGUE 

Around about the time I was born Night World was on the brink of the Millennium Battle. It was prophesized that the normal processes of life forms on earth would somehow be altered. A lot of things weren't meant to happen. For example, me. My parents were human. Myself, I am something else. They said the old powers were awakening. The Wild Powers were no longer dormant, the soulmate principle no longer just a legend. But what they didn't say was a new power was rising. My power. My kind. The Replican race.

I was born three years before the new millennium. And I can still remember, it being one of my earliest memories, that fateful day when the skies were black as night in the afternoon. The breeze was unusually very strong. I can't exactly remember where my parents were, but I stood outside our house and watched as the skies turned into dazzling blue then to fire-like orange and red. I guess as a kid I was intrigued, nothing more. Later I learnt of the significance of that day. Later I came to realize why my parents and my neighbors bore the look of confusion and disbelief for weeks following that day.

The battle happened in the deserts of America, the central states. Circle Daybreak had managed to gather and protect the four Wild Powers; Jezebel, Delos, Iliana and Jericho. But Night World was also prepared. They had Roseclear, the youngest daughter of the late Hunter Redfern, who was half vampire half witch but was raised to be the most powerful witch at the battle. Roseclear was said to be able to conjure dark spells more powerful and dangerous than Circle Midnight could ever dream of. With the Night World Council were three other Dark Powers; Kajadezha a dragon shifter that had been resurrected from his ten thousand year sleep, Rakishla the brother of Kajadezha. Thirdly, Night World witches had reformed or more like reincarnated Maya, the Mother of all vampires, who died a few years prior the battle. Maya was said to be reincarnated without heart and soul, she was only a fighting, powerful, machine-like vampire. To cut a long day short, Circle Daybreak won and vowed to make both societies live in harmony.

It has always been said that each generation differs from the ones that preceded it. My generation varies from my parent's, my parents from theirs, and so on. Well, my generation sure outdistanced the rest in terms of how huge and how prominent the difference my generation took. What do I mean? Night World from the year 2000 onwards is no longer a secret society. Humans are now aware of everything Night World has worked to conceal for thousands of years. I'd say that the Night World Council and Circle Daybreak had not anticipated the Millennium Battle to attract so much attention. The whole world practically stopped their New Year's celebrations to watch the epic fight of good versus evil.

Many changes came soon after. In my high school years compulsory subjects included Night World History and Specie Relations, better known as SR, a subject created specifically so Humans and Night Worlders are able to learn more about each other and strive to work towards peace. Yeah, right. You see, most of the world sort of took the whole Night World thing okay. But a certain minority did not. They are called Counter Daybreak Alliance. Honestly, members of CDA are really the type of people who piss other people off for fun. They include of some of the old Night World Council members, those that survived that is, they were mostly Hunter Redfern's loyal followers. Even after losing the Millennium Battle, those members were still as adamant to see Circle Daybreak fall, maybe even more. Majority of CDA were human though. The human and Night World Council Alliance was undoubtedly fragile. I would say Counter Daybreak Alliance was an alliance of convenience. Humans wanted Night World out, especially Circle Daybreak who works for both to coexist, but they couldn't do it without supernatural help.

But you wanna know something funny? My being created apparently had a big importance to all this. My power was dormant until I was nearing seventeen. The year was 2014. The Replicans race was prophesized to be the next race to govern earth. I thought it was very unlikely, since it was prophesized that only five Replicans were born from humans parents and those five beings, me included, would somehow rule.

I guess I didn't know much at the time. All I wanted was peace. Oh, and... Torenzo Giles. I laugh at that thought. Those were my more youthful and innocent days for sure. When did it all change? If I was to determine a day I would choose as the turning point of my life, which day could it be? Apart from learning about Night World or discovering I am a Replican that is. Ah, I guess I know! A new chapter in my life started on a certain day. Yes, I can still recall it clearly. I remember reading a quote once, it read "to make an end... is to create a beginning." I would say that that particular day a chapter of my life ended. But I have always wondered after that, was this new beginning going to lead to a happy ending?

Yes, I can still remember that day unmistakably. It truly marked the beginning of the next part of my life. As for the happy ending? You be the judge...


	2. chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **finally! here's the longer, newer chapter one. tell me what you think of it! thanks :)

**Chapter 1**

The loud crackling of the school bell was never greeted with as much enthusiasm as it did that day. It marked the end of the school year. Swiftly, the students of Wynnohan High exited the school doors hugging and laughing with their friends. Still _so_ innocent, Clehist thought. She watched as the rest of her classmates and friends bounced off into their private lives as she stuffed her backpack with the last of her things from her locker. A group of juniors passed her smiling and told her to have a happy summer vacation. Minutes later the jocks of Wynnohan surrounded her locker with their last bid to get her to go out on a date with them. "Boys, boys, boys," Clehist said smiling sweetly, "I'm sure that your girlfriends would disapprove of this sort of behavior."

She knew what they could see. A striking senior, head of the cheer leaders, moderately smart and undoubtedly popular. And she would have been Homecoming Queen had she not taken her own name out. Clehist was fairly tall, her figure well proportioned. She was never one to complain about her image. Her long light brown hair, often described as chestnut colored, flows silk-like well below her shoulders. Her olive skin had no flaw, but her most surprising physical feature were her eyes. For a human she had Night World like eyes, clear grey which were perpetually changing from one vibrant shade to another.

Looks had never been a big deal for Clehist, not because she thought she had it all, but because she remember what her parents once told her. They told her that it was not your reputation, not what you look like, not where you've been that matters the most, it was who and what you are inside that counts. She smiled slightly at the thought of her dead parents who had given her the best education in their short time together. They taught her to appreciate life and her loved ones, not the material things in this world. But that didn't mean that Clehist had no fashion sense. Her late parents were rich and had left her a fortune enough to pay for her school tuition and anything else she'd like to buy. On her last day in Wynnohan High she wore a simple but sophisticated white sleeveless top which showed her lean tanned arms, a short black skirt similar to that of her cheer leading attire, which was significantly above her knees and light beige boots almost to her knees.

"Besides," she continued, "your girlfriends are in _my _team. You can be sure that they'll find out." She paused and looked beyond the jocks as she recognized Renika walking toward her. "Anyway boys, we should be going. Say hello to Natasha, Sarah and Kate for me okay?" Clehist flashed the jocks one last captivating smile and walked, half skipped to her best friend knowing the boys were watching her every move.

"Cleh!" Renika exclaimed in her usual cheerful voice. "I've been looking for you everywhere! I thought you'd left already and that would have been a _total _bummer." Renika stretched out the word 'total' and by the end she was wearing a sad face which in a blink changed back to her usual face.

"Nika, you are such a ditz!" Clehist sighed. "Didn't I tell you to meet me at my locker after school? Anyway, do you have a ride home?"

"Uh, nope," Renika said looking down at her high fashion white shoes as if it had the answer.

"That's great! You can come with me if you want," Clehist suggested hiding her real reasons for asking her to tag along.

The two girls walked out of the already empty hallway and out onto the school car park where some students crowded around, asked them their plans for the future and if they could sign their school book. Clehist was again reminded of how these students thought of her. They had always tried to be her friend and she wondered why. Clehist was the type of girl everyone wanted to be friends with and to be like. She was the type of girl all the boys came after. But somehow she never hung out with the popular group or with any group. With the exception of Renika, Clehist never let herself become closely acquainted with anybody. She kept them all at a safe distance. She did however sit down with some of the Night World people in the school like Alex, Iliana's brother who graduated last year and is studying in London for two years. Clehist suddenly felt sorry for the students surrounding her. These humans don't know what my life is like yet they want to be part of it, she thought. But she had no time for them so she took Renika's hand, quickly said her best wishes to them all and headed to where a plain white van was parked outside the school gates.

On the driver's window Clehist was greeted with the familiar perfect smile of Chilo, the werewolf runner of Circle Daybreak. Inside were Gary and Mike two witches, seniors like Clehist, and three humans. "You're late Clehist," Chilo said in the most serious voice he could manage while smiling to show his straight white teeth.

"Sorry Chilo," Clehist replied not feeling the least remorse. "Renika's coming with us alright." She stated as she entered the nine-seater van, including the driver. The tone of Clehist's voice meant that she was not up for a disagreement and she was glad she did not get any.

"Clehist!" Renika squealed as she entered the vehicle.

"What?"

There's…um, like uh, smelly puppies just over here." Renika stammered as she pointed to a box on the floor of her seat where a litter of puppies slept.

"Don't worry about it Nika," Clehist said reassuringly. "Just don't disturb them and you'll be fine. I never knew you were _this_ against animals," she added with a grin.

Soon the van leapt to life and left the school gates onto its destination. The passengers sat in silence and stared bleakly at the run down grey-black streets of the suburbs they passed by.

During the silence Clehist thought. Truth is, the reason she asked Renika to come catch a ride with her after school was that she was worried about Renika. Lately more Mists were seen around her. Since Clehist was on her way to Circle Daybreak Headquarters to deliver the puppies they asked for she might as well take Renika home. Just to be on the safe side, she thought as she made herself more aware of her surroundings. And she was right, after the first human was dropped off Clehist saw a Mist following them near side of the van.

Whenever someone asked Clehist to describe what Mists looked like she always found herself lost for words. This is why, she thought as she stared at a thing which had often been described as a being. A Mist is exactly like a mist. Smoked up, cold white air as visible as a white blanket. And they were everywhere. They had been created to detect Night World people years ago and they roam freely. Clehist had been detected once when she was twelve at the school playground. They fly over you and set on you. It felt like water sprinkles on your head except it was icy water. Mists feel like they drain the life out of you which scared Clehist the when she was detected. She was a human then, so technically the Mists had not recorded her as a Night Person.

After the next passenger left the van they drove on. When Clehist noticed that they were on the way to Mike's house, the witch, she decided to take action. "Chilo," Clehist leaned toward him to whisper. "Take the others home first," she said referring to Renika and the remaining human. "There's a Mist following us." Once said there was no need to elaborate. Mists could not do anything on their own free will, if they were following you they were on a mission. That's why it was best to get the humans home first, see them safe and then deal with the Mist.

Soon when the last human, with the exception on Renika, got off the van, they headed for Renika's house with the annoyed Renika unsuccessfully trying to persuade Clehist for information occasionally. Then when Renika told her she would be leaving to go to Australia, to spend the majority of her summer vacation with her dying grandmother, Clehist's mind went to full power. If Renika left the country or even the city she would not be able to keep track of her safety and if the Mists were hot on her track that's never good news. Clehist automatically began thinking of how she could monitor Renika when she moved to Summerhaven, her Grandma's town in Australia, almost two days by plane to get to. Circle Daybreak must have some agents there but from what Renika told her it was an isolated and rural place in central Australia. "Mostly boring dusty, you know, cow boy like deserts," Clehist remembered Renika saying to her. But Clehist was helpless in this situation. She didn't know Renika was leaving, if she did she would have had Keller to send out agents out there by now. She said her goodbyes to Renika and hopped back into the van. So much for her security, Clehist thought as the van drove off.

--------------------

"UGH! Clehist remind me again why I agreed to go with you? It's so icky and those puppies smell!" Renika complained for the fifth time, during the ride home, with pure disgust on her face.

"Oh shut up will you! You didn't have to come with me," replied Clehist.

Renika hated dogs. Or any animal for that matter. Why did she not get off the dirty van when she saw the puppies, she asked herself. Clehist offered her the ride, Renika concluded, so I wouldn't have to walk or flirt with the pestering boys at school just so they can take her home. Clehist always looked after me even though she was the one who lost both parents a long time ago. And funnily enough she had put up with me all this time, I'm sure I can handle a bunch of smelly creatures for a few minutes. Maybe hours. Eww.

"You know what, sorry Cleh I didn't mean to complain so much. It's just that the puppy is licking my leg and it's freaking me out," Renika confessed. "The window won't even close properly," she added shuddering a little at the cold breeze that met her pale face.

Renika and Clehist had been friends since they were ten. They went to the same school and had most of their classes together but personality wise, they were miles apart. She had helped Clehist out when her parents died when all other students didn't know what to say. Renika did, her mother died when she was two years old in a car accident since then her father had been a heavy alcohol drinker. It was as if both her parents died anyway, she could relate to Clehist and they stuck together. But it was more than that. Renika did feel a true connection with Clehist.

"Look Nika you're gonna get dropped off soon. Just hang on, it's only a puppy for goddess sakes," Clehist replied a while later snapping Renika out of her thoughts. Renika quickly glanced at her best friend and noticed color of her eyes changing. Her whole demeanor changed. Renika knew that Clehist had picked up on something. If I was her, Renika thought, I'd be fidgeting and breathing nervously. But she knew that when Clehist was unsettled she would be a still as stone and as quiet as…well as quiet as Clehist could get which was noiseless.

They were on an eight-seater van which Renika, apart from herself, Clehist and three humans at the back seats, didn't know the rest. I guess this is like a school bus service, she thought when the van stopped at a house to drop off one of the passengers. For the next ten minutes they drove in silence. Renika, driven by boredom, frequently looked out the window to see if they were nearing her house.

At one instance she looked outside the window and as she returned her gaze to her lap she noticed Clehist looking out the window too. I guess she must be bored too, Renika thought. After the next passenger was dropped off she saw Clehist silently lean forward to the driver and whispered something at which the driver's posture shot up straight and became more focused as he nodded in agreement.

Clehist returned to her seat but was clearly still agitated. Renika could see that she was trying to think things through in her head. It was no use asking her about it, as although they were best friends, practically like sisters, when Clehist wanted her to know something she'd tell her. If she didn't there was not point in trying to ask. As if Clehist felt her concern, she turned to Renika and gave her a strained smile and rested her head back on the car seat head-rest, eyes closed.

"What's up you guys?" Renika asked when she could no longer take their secrecy. As expected Clehist didn't respond to her question. Didn't even open her eyes to look at her. The three guys at the front also ignored her. Annoyed, Renika sighed and fixed her gazed onto the box next to her feet where the puppies lay asleep.

Soon they were on their way to Renika's house. The guy that was in her SR class left pretty quickly when they got to his house, she thought. She didn't know where the two guys at the front lived but it didn't seem as if it was their turn to be dropped off so Renika thought it was logical to assume that she was next. At the thought she leaned back into her seat giddily knowing she'll soon be rid of the stinking puppies.

The puppies were still sleeping peacefully when the van arrived at Renika's house. She knew that whatever bothered Clehist and the guys at the front before was still bothering them now but no one had told her anything. I guess they don't value my opinion, she thought. She became worried for Clehist but she knew how much Clehist hated it when people were concerned for her well being. Still, she had to say something.

"Hey thanks you guys for the ride," she said to the people at the front seats of the van. Then to Clehist she added disappointedly, "I'm just annoyed that you did not bother to tell me what's bothering you. I mean, I would tell you if something bothered me. How do you know that I can't help you out?" Renika sighed. Clehist was looking at her, searching her eyes for something. Trust? Was it for her to understand? Either way Renika silently forgave her best friend. She had to, she didn't want to be in a moody with her the whole of their summer vacation even if she was in Australia. "Bye Cleh, you take care alright?" She added with more caution. She did not want Clehist to react to her being concern for her well being. "See you when I come back from my Grandma's," she added as she hopped off the van.

"What!" Clehist exclaimed, suddenly interested, grabbing Renika's arm with surprising strength. "What do you mean? Why didn't you tell me? You're Grandma's is like on the other side of the planet!" Renika yanked her arm out of Clehist's firm grip and rubbed it soothingly as she tried to figure out why Clehist acted so strangely. She gave up.

"Not really, you're exaggerating!" She replied. "It's in Australia. Remember? I told you about it. I'll be staying there for three weeks or maybe a month depending on her health. She's dying you know," she added in a more somber voice.

"Oh," she heard Clehist whisper. Then she added, "You didn't tell me! Argh! How could you not tell me!" Worry was visible on Clehist's face. She never really opposed my going to visit my Grandma before. Why now?

"Easy Cleh, what's the matter? Look, don't worry I'll get you something from there. What do you want?" She asked in a cheerful voice hoping to get her to lighten up. I mean this was the last time I'll see her for a few weeks, she thought.

"Nothing. Don't worry about me," Clehist added quickly. She got off the van too and stood in front of her. Renika was again reminded that Clehist was taller than her by a few inches. "Yeah, you keep safe too alright Renika? We'll miss ya," Clehist continued with a genuine smile. They hugged for a while.

"We?" Renika, bemused, asked as she hugged Clehist as tight as she could.

Clehist grinned. "The puppies and I girl." She paused and drew away from Renika heading back to the van. Before her best friend closed the car door she added, "Have fun in Australia."

Renika waved at Clehist one last time and she waved back coolly, both of them not knowing that the next time they see each other would be life changing.

**----------- NOTE: there you go! chapter 1! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I'd love to hear from you.**


	3. chapter 2

**NOTE: I do not own the Night World concept, Ms LJ Smith does. But this plot is mine and so are the characters not mentioned in the Night World series. **

**Sorry I am such an ass when it comes to updating..inspiration for me comes and goes like a hearbeat, once i miss the boat who knows when it next comes to port. So here's chapter 2.. it's quite long because i decided to put two cahpetrs together. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! i'd love to hear from you.**

**incarnated-soul: **thanks, i like the prologue too its basically what i molded the story from, since we have no clue what the millenium battle was like and how it affected the world i decided to try my hand at it. Im glad you liked the Mist ideology, it was from my dream but i think my dream was somewhat influenced by the Dementors in the Harry Potter books. The revised chappies are longer including this, hope you like it!

**cocoidie-18: **thanks for that review :) im still watching out for your stories.

**Dark Angel's Blue Fire:** ahaha, im hoping that you're still alive and that spiders have not started to form webs around you as i soo do apologize for not updating anytime soon. as i have said i am a bad bad updater. I update stories in my head (i've practically skeletoned this story up to the second and third story) but getting it on paper(or word document) and online is a different story. im glad you enjoyed it so far :)

**Glitter stars:** Thanks for that:) im really glad you enjoyed reading that, i enjoyed creating it and writing it up but i also apologize for not updating for such a long time..i have been very busy in life and yes unfortunately uninspired to continue sitting down and getting my story on word doc and online. well agian thanks for liking my idea :) hope to hear from you again!

**Replicans: The New Era**

**Chapter 2**

After dropping Renika off it was clear to Clehist that the mood in the van had changed. Everyone present were immersed in their own thoughts. Now all that's left are her, the Nightworlders and the puppies, all equipped to face anything lurking. Except the puppies, Clehist added to her thoughts. "Cleh, where are we going now?" Chilo asked looking anxiously at her from the rear view mirror where their eyes met.

"Let's drop Gary off at Mike's house then you and I drive off to Headquarters," Clehist suggested looking at Gary and Mike for approval. The two peaceful witches nodded with confusion as to why there was a Mist following them. Clehist could only be sorry for them, they have had unpleasant encounters with Mists in their childhood.

"I like that plan. We're almost at Mike's house anyway. We passed Gary's a long time ago when you told me about the Mist." Chilo said. Clehist nodded to herself and took that as the end of their conversation until after a few moments Chilo spoke again. "Say Cleh, do you know of a way to dodge the Mist from detecting you? They say once they detect you, you're recorded. That's enough to get any werewolf to cower with his tail between his legs don't ya think?" Chilo's voice resounded in the van, his countenance was calm and humorous coming across as a conversation starter but Clehist quickly realized that Chilo really did want to know the answer. He had probably been meaning to ask the question since who knows when, she thought.

"Nah, you werewolves just cower easily. But last week I was on a.." Clehist stopped abruptly and debated with herself whether or not to mention Torenzo. Clehist was on a date with a shapeshifter called Torenzo last week. He is a renowned Circle Daybreak agent, one of their best. He currently is on a mission somewhere on the east coast and won't probably be back until next week.

To Clehist, Torenzo is everything she could want. Tall, dark and handsome, but most of all there is an air of mystery about him. Just as her existence is a mystery to the world. They have gone out a few times even slept together on a few occasions but it never near anything serious. Clehist summoned to her mind Torenzo's face. There would always be something in his eyes that tells Clehist he cares about her but he would never tell her nor be that close to her. All this is fine with Clehist, she does not want to have a serious relationship with anyone. Even someone as amazing as Tore. Commitments need time and effort, something Clehist has trouble giving.

"A date Cleh," Chilo finished for her jolting her out of her reverie. "It's alright to tell us you know. We all know about it anyway. Right Guys? Your 'date' just can't stop talking about you." At this the other Nightworlders laughed leaving Clehist to slightly redden, without their noticing, and wonder if they were serious or not.

"Uh.. okay. Well, never mind that," she continued trying to sound unaffected by their jeers. She began telling her story slowly, "The reason I mentioned that in the first place is because when we were out a Mist came over us.."

"And you were joined in holy matrimony?" Chilo chipped in heartily. This time only Chilo laughed. The witches did not joke about any religious rituals lightly. They find it irreverent even if it was not what they practiced.

"The Mist came over us. Well not really it was about to set on us but Tor– my date," Clehist continued now blushing at her carelessness in almost saying his name. "He placed an invisibility cloak over us. We could feel the Mist looking to where we went. I think it could still feel us there but could not detect us. It was probably wondering what happened to us. That was a close call. From under the cloak we could see the inside of the Mist. There was nothing there but you could tell that there is supposed to be something. Or there is something there we can't see.. I don't know. Thanks to the witches' spells we weren't detected. I have never been detected, nor my date, I think."

"I always knew Daybreak agents get the good stuff," Chilo said enviously. To this Clehist smiled, to her Chilo was able to turn any situation, whatever they may be, light. "Well the next corner is Mike's house," he added in a serious tone. They we're nearing their last stop and the Mist was still following them. Clehist had a gut feeling that this trip won't end without trouble.

"Mike and Gary get ready to run to your house. We'll get the van to come as close as possible to your door," Clehist commanded.

As they turned into Mike's street and drove to his house they saw that the door had been broken in. The windows were smashed. The house had been ransacked. Immediately everyone knew this meant trouble. But before Clehist could tell the two witches to stay back they had already leaped out of the van and were running into the house. Mike's spells and research and belongings were in there and they went to salvage it. Chilo and Clehist knew better than to barge in an unknown situation like that so they waited.

They both watched the door to Mike's house waiting for any movement. They sat the next few seconds in silence and still there was no sign of the witches. Suddenly, a small bulldog came bounding out of the door running straight to the van window barking madly. Chilo quickly closed the window leaving the dog barking outside the van jumping in circles savagely.

"A shifter?" Chilo asked.

"Yeah," Clehist replied.

"What does it want?"

"I don't know. He's mad. Look at his eyes." It was true. The bulldog's eyes were red. It was drooling too and it seemed determined to get into the van. "I'm calling the police," Chilo said. He did not wait for Clehist to reply and started dialing the police and telling them the address.

"You did the wrong move," Clehist replied when Chilo was finished talking on the phone.

"How?"

"The police are liabilities. This is a Nightworld matter. They can only get harmed when they get here."

"They'll be here in five minutes with guns. They'll sort this out for us," Chilo replied to Clehist but it was more to console him than her.

Soon the police sirens were heard. From around the corner a police swerved and stopped a few meters away from the van. The bulldog stopped barking and now stared at the police car. A male and female officer came out both with guns. The female officer was more hesitant. She probably had come across a shifter before, Clehist thought. She's taking caution.

The male officer with a shotgun crouched next to the police car and began taking aim at the bulldog. But to the officer's surprise the bulldog suddenly changed mood and became very calm. Little by little the eerily calm dog turned to face the officer and slowly started walking toward him. Clehist knew what the bulldog was doing. He was testing the officer out. The bulldog was having fun. Soon sense made way into the male officer and he began to fear the dog. He stood up but kept the shotgun pointed into the middle of the small dog's head. The female officer had gone back inside the police car. Maybe the dog has psychic powers, Clehist analysed. The dog and the male officer looked as if they were doing a silent dance. Slowly they were moving. The officer steps backward when the dog steps forward.

"The bulldog wants the puppies," Clehist said out loud to Chilo.

"What? Are you sure?" He replied.

"Yes. But I don't know why. He's going to attack the officer soon. If he does I'm going out to shift." She paused to give the van driver a chance to take in what she had just said. "Chilo, it is important that you save these puppies. We can leave not knowing how Gary and Mike are, I can sense them faintly, but no matter what happens you can't let that bulldog get the puppies." She then stated moving in the van preparing to exit on the other side of the van away from the dog when.

"You can't shift! You're not allowed Cleh!" Chilo began complaining but Clehist would not listen. Then snarling sounds from the outside took Chilo's attention and he stopped talking. Outside the officer was being attacked by the bulldog. The bulldog had sunk its razor sharp teeth into the left leg of the male officer. The female officer inside the car frantically dialed for an ambulance as the pool of blood made by the fallen officer increased.

"Great! More victims when the ambulance comes," Clehist said to Chilo. "Chilo you can't stop me. I'm going out to help them." It was clear to Clehist that Chilo did not want her to leave the van let alone to shift. She was under strict orders not to shift outside Headquarters and soon she would be in trouble but this was her own choice. No one rules her. Chilo yielded to her wish and opened the window of the driver's door which was on the other side to where the bulldog and the police car were. Clehist fitted out that window and Chilo immediately closed it.

Clehist ran up to the female officer silently and said "Lady, that dog is a shifter if you did not know already. I will go and shapeshift soon and I came to tell you that I am on your side. Do not hesitate to shoot down that dog for he is dangerous and has already attacked one of your officers. When the ambulance comes I will be here to distract the dog from attacking you or the medics. By then your only concern is to get your partner and the medics out of this area as quickly as possible. Be strong, do not give in to the shifter's mind." The female officer was so shocked at everything so far that she simply nodded.

Clehist ran as quick as she could and jumped onto the van and from there willed with all her might to fly to the roof she had chosen a few houses away from Mike's. This was one of her powers. To fly. Nothing like the ones humans portrayed in the movies before the millennium battle. Vampires couldn't fly, not like Clehist. Her ability to fly were one of the most exhilarating things she could dream to be able to do. Nothing like peter pan, she mused in her mind, all she has to do was simply 'want' to fly and the air pressure around her would gather and lift her whole being.

At once she was on the flat green tiled roof. She had hoped that the bulldog did not notice her or he would probably know what she was straight away. Then she began shape shifting. Black colored fur, as dark as night, began to grow from her skin and in some places a dark chocolate shade. Her face structure began to change, her jaw muscles lengthened and protruded large carnivorous teeth, her eyes changed shape more oval and were wider apart, her eyesight sharpened as if they weren't sharper than humans already, her ears were now located on the tops of her head capable of hearing heat beats half a mile away from her. Her arms and legs changed contour; claws, a tail and whiskers appeared. She had changed into a panther. And she was ready.

She jumped gracefully off the roof onto the front lawn of the house she has shifted on top of not caring whether the owners inside saw her. All her attention was focused on the bulldog. The ambulance had arrived but could not attend to the injured officer because the bulldog began stalking the medics but on Clehist's arrival the dog's attention was diverted. Clehist roared a deafening sound. A cry of anger towards the bulldog. A warning of what's in store for the savage shifter. The medics and officers that arrived and Chilo all knew how this fight would end. The bulldog would soon be history.

At once the bulldog and Clehist began to fight. With Clehist's amplified hearing she knew the puppies were awake and would attract the dog's attention. She had to finish him quickly. The bulldog was no match for Clehist's panther form. After a few slashes with her clawed paws the dog was badly injured. Its side was bleeding significantly. Everyone, even the bulldog, knew it would be over soon.

Then Clehist felt the air change. The dog was going to shift. And depending on what the bulldog will shift into it will be a whole new ball game. She too will have to shift. She ran and jumped to the nearest roof to hide and shift. From her spot Clehist sat and watched her opponent waiting to be able to sense his next form. Boldly the bulldog didn't even bother to hide while he shifted. He was doing it in front of everyone. He began to grow reptile like claws and a tail. His skin began to hard and grew scaly. In the end he was almost three stories high. The shifter had taken a form that was hard for the humans to recognize. The creature was too old for their memory to recall. But Clehist knew what he was and with more excitement than anxiety she began choosing which form she should take.

Clehist loved her new form. She felt and saw him change to something prehistoric. If he would change into a extinct creature then she would match him. Not as a reptile. She hated the feel of shifting into a scaly form. She shifted to a saber tooth tiger. Her teeth would be able to penetrate into his tough skin. She jumped back down from the roof and reappeared in the battle filed. Both were ready to fight. A saber tooth tiger versus a tyrannosaurus rex.

But before she reached the dinosaur she turned to Chilo. She didn't waste her weakened energy from shifting into a second form to communicate with him mentally so she stretched her paw and pointed and the humans while looking into Chilo's eyes. He understood and at once he shouted out the window to the officers and medics to get the hell away. Soon the medics and the officers were driving away from the scene, too bad Chilo is a stubborn mongrel and did not drive away himself, Clehist thought, I have to watch out for them.

The battle began. Clehist made the first move to break the tension. She jumped on the roof of the van and used it as a spring to thorw herself onto dinosaur's back with great success and started biting off the tough, horny skin. With her teeth twenty-five centimeters long she did damage. But it wasn't enough. The extinct reptile moved with power. With the T-Rex's weight he trashed Clehist around. The T-Rex grabbed Clehist using his front limbs and threw her down near the departing ambulance and police car. Clehist quickly got up and roared from anger and pain. The reptile matched hers with an overpowering snarl but seemingly for victorious reasons. This was not how she wanted to spend her day, Clehist silently complained. She jumped right back onto the dinosaur. This time she sank her teeth onto the dinosaur's stomach where the skin was the softest and the easiest to pierce. She had hit the bull's eye for the dinosaur leaped backward while snarling and snapping his mouth a few inches above Clehist's head. Immediately Clehist jerkily slashed and tore into the dinosaur's stomach knowing that she should make as much damage as she can for she knew that she wouldn't be staying there for long.

Then the dinosaur did something unexpected. He used his psychic ability to freeze her muscles which prevented her from continuing her attack. Pain seared into her brain which numbed her whole body. Next thing she knew she was on the ground blood splattered all over her fur. She had hoped it was more blood from the dinosaur's than hers but she could smell her own blood strongly. Where are the Daybreakers when you need them, she thought. She had to contact them now. She had no choice, this trip would become a lost cause. She was Chilo's and the puppies' last hope of living. _I need a Wild Power here pronto!_ She called mentally to the people in Circle Daybreak headquarters. Her voice sounded of pain and looming death but she kept contacting them. _Where are the Wild Powers? We're being attacked! COME ON! Delos? Jez? Get here A.S.A.P!_

_Clehist!_ A voice came to her head. Clehist knew her time was running out, she had to dodge the shifter's attacks and listen to the other voice if she wanted to live but it was getting harder by the second. Weak from her second change and from her opponent's psychic blows she was moving more slowly and only escaping the shifter's bite or tail by a few centimeters.

_Delos! Where the hell are you? I'm dying here! _

_We're near. Keep dodging the shifter I'll be there in time._ Clehist knew Delos wasn't lying she could feel their telepathic link become clearer as he came closer she just hoped he got there in time. A few more blows from the dinosaur and she'll be out.

The dinosaur roared, and so did Clehist. She had scratched the dinosaur in the face hitting the eyes but in return got thrown back down to the ground, twice the damage she had inflicted on her enemy. But it doesn't matter, she continued to scold herself. I can't let the dinosaur take away Chilo and the puppies. She had to hold on. But she couldn't anymore. Her vision began to blur. She could taste blood, smell blood, see blood everywhere. She could no longer tell which was hers or the dinosaur's. It's probably all mine, she thought. Come on Delos, she called to herself. _I can't hold on any longer..._ was her last thought which she sent to Delos before she collapsed. Everything began to dim.

But complete darkness did not surround her, instead white light seemed to engulf her. She could hear footsteps running everywhere and people shouting, but she couldn't figure out whose voice they were or what they were saying. She felt someone touch her saber tooth tiger body. Clehist opened her eyes fractionally, as far as she could. She was unbelievably tired that at that moment she would have been happy to die. Yes, seventeen is young, she thought to herself, but at least I know I died protecting others.

_Change back_, a voice spoke to her mind. Must be the person that had touched her bloodied body. The person was still there and she could see him, but not clearly. _Change back to your human form Clehist... Change back... please._

Clehist wanted to reply but she was too weak. She wanted to change back but she didn't know if she had the strength to. She had given everything in that battle. But she knew she had to change. There was an urgency to the person's voice. Something about that voice. With the last of her might she changed back to a human. She hardly remembered doing it. She began to open her mouth to speak or say whatever she could muster out but it never got out. She fell unconscious.

The white light did not only engulf her but also everyone and everything within a ten meter radius. "We're here," Delos said looking down onto the unconscious Clehist after the White Fire subsided. Their once Blue Fire had evolved too with time and now the Wild Powers could conjure White Fire. White Fire was the power the made the Daybreakers win against the Nightworld Council in the Millennium battle. Now this battle was over, and the enemy captured.

**THAT'S IT! BE NICE AND CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON BEFORE YO GO! ITS NOT THAT HARD TO SPARE A FEW MINUTES:) I'd love to hear from you..God knows i need inspiration mwah thanks.**


End file.
